Adam Blampied
Adam Blampied is a member of WhatCulture Wrestling. He is a two time Whatculture Heavyweight champion, and leader of the faction B-Generation X. He is the presenter for various web series including" Adam vs Adam", "What Just Happened?", and the "How WWE Should Book/Should have booked" series. Adam frequently demonstrates his exceptional creative mind when it comes to wrestling, often suggesting unique and exciting booking angles WWE should adopt, challenging them to do it better. His skills garnered his own twitter hastag: #AdamforWWEcreative, which began being seen on televised wrestling events, along with the WhatCulture logo. However, in recent weeks after regaining the WhatCulture Heavyweight Championship, turning heel in the process, Adam's egotistical mind and thirst for power has shown through, for example refusing to acknowledge he ever lost his title, calling it "My record-breaking and exceedingly handsome WCHC reign". Adam lost his title to Jack King at Wrestlemania 32. History "Adam vs Adam" And the neeeewwww champion is... Attack of Pacitti Club After Adam won the title, he was immediately under fire. Adam Pacitti had not been seen on WhatCulture's Youtube channel for a while, and had instead recruited Jack "The Five Year Old Boy" King, and Sam "The Shredditor" Driver, to form a faction known as Pacitti Club, which debuted at the Royal Rumble in an attemp to unseat Adam. However, Blampied pulled off another win despite the disadvantage, getting every single Royal Rumble prediction correct. Betrayal and B-X At Fastlane 2016, Blampied found himself under fire from Pacitti Club yet again, who'd acquired a new member in the form of Suzie "Glasgow Killer" Kennedy. This turned out to be too much for Blampied, and he lost the Whatculture Heavyweight Championship to Sam "The Shredditor" Driver on predictions. However, Sam immediately forfeited the title back to Blampied, him and Kennedy revealing their true allegiance to Adam's new faction, B-Generation X. Adam superkicked Jack King, the sole member loyal to Pacitti Club, and placed himself at the very top of Whatculture Wrestling, destroying Pacitti Club. Whatculturemania Adam Blampied continued to defend his title belt against numerous challenges from Jack "Five Year Old Boy" King during the weeks following Fastlane. While Jack was a worthy challenger for Blampied, Adam succeeded in every defense by calling in Sam Driver to interfere. After Adam hosted an episode of Jack's show "Fast Count", Jack demanded another attempt at the belt, this time at Wrestlemania 32. Blampied refused and attempted another superkick, but Jack reversed it into an ankle lock. Writhing in pain, Blampied conceded, and gave Jack his Wrestlemania title shot. The match was sanctioned by King Ross, before leaving to take, in his words "an almighty s***". Adam, along with King Ross, Jack King, and Sam Driver all travelled to Dallas to attend NXT Takeover: Dallas, Wrestlemania 32, as well as the post Wrestlemania Raw. The Championship was to be decided from predictions of the Wrestlemania 32 pre-show and pay-per-view. The correct predictions between Adam and Jack were tied as the final match of the night had begun. Despite the hard work Adam had put into keeping his belt, Jack "Five Year Old Boy" King eventually won the day, and the title. Adam was forced to undergo every forfeit that had been performed on any "Adam vs Adam" episode. Sam "The Shredditor" Driver also betraying the former champ with a chokeslam, after Adam's treatment of him since he joined B-X.